Endlessly
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: "I will love you endlessly." -Songfic & One-shot :D


**AN: ...This is a sonfic based on one of The Cab's great songs...And it's a Tratie fic...and...I really don't know what else to say other than I hope you'll this one...and please tell me what you all think... :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Travis and Katie aren't mine. They're are Rick Riordan's. :)**

**Song: Endlessly by The Cab- not mine...hehehe and I recommend this song to you guys...It is such a great song...trust me... =D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Endlessly~*~*~*~*~*~**

_There's a shop down the street,  
Where they sell plastic rings,  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
Not like gold in your dreams,  
But I hope that you'll still wear it._

Travis Stoll isn't rich. He doesn't have a huge mansion made from polished marble or a glossy black limousine to drive her around. Even so, he doesn't go around, engaging in the activity of thievery even if he is a son of Hermes, God of Thieves.

He has a heart that beats only for one girl and that girl is none other than Katie Gardner.

It took him years to find the courage to finally tell her how he really feels and when he finally did, he asked her to be his girlfriend.

He had kneeled down in front of her and even though he was just asking her to be his girlfriend, he had presented a simple but delicately carved ring. He had bought it with all the money he was able to save after all the bets he had won against his brother. It was from this boutique in New York and he even brought his brother along to help him find the perfect ring.

To say that he was scared was an understatement; he was frightened beyond anything else.

The ring was perfect though it was simple and he was absolutely sure she wouldn't like it.

She deserves something more elegant and beautiful that could measure to her delicate beauty. But right after he had asked her out, she wore it and had worn it up till now.

_ Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
And my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you._

He had done lots of bad things in the past and he would admit, he isn't perfect. And he never will be.

But one thing that he knows about perfection was that…

He knows he is perfect for her and no one else is.

Only him.

_… And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
But I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

Once she had said yes when he asked her out, they both knew it would never be easy for both of them.

Because first of all, they are demigods and life of a demigod is absolutely unpredictable.

And whenever he holds her in his arms, he always thinks that he may not be someone special or famous or anything else; he was just him but he knows deep inside him that he will love her endlessly.

_There's a house on the hill,  
With a view of the town,  
And I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work every day,  
Through the sun, and the rain,  
Until I can afford it._

When the time came for them to finally leave camp and go to college and live their dreams, he had brought her to look for a house for them. And as he saw her emerald eyes sparkle as she looked around one of the houses that was in a village by the evergreen hillside in Washington, he had sworn to work as hard as he could just for him to buy that house.

The house that was soon to be meant for both of them.

And they're children, even.

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
Cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

Despite what her friends think of him, he knows he is not perfect but he also knows that he is, and no one else is and ever will be, perfect for her.

Their words don't matter because all that matters was what he knows and what was standing right in front of him.

_… And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
But I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

She had always wished for a miracle but he knows that was not what she needs.

Wings won't do her anything for he will lift her up. Always.

She used to be a far away dream but now was finally his and no matter what they think or say, he will never let her go. His imperfections are nothing for he will love her with all his heart and not even forever could measure the love he is willing to give her.

Some people may say…

"I will love you forever."

Or…

"I will love you for an eternity."

But to him…

"He will love her endlessly."

The difference may be difficult to find but when you really love someone, even the shortest word or smallest thing would greatly affect you and your life.

So as he face the preacher and the girl he had loved for years and still does, he swears to give her his heart and not only will his love for her be endless but also will the great memories they have and will share in the future.

_… And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
But I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: I really hope you liked it...and please tell me what you think... :D**

**~Angelica =]**


End file.
